The Sign Painter
The Sign Painter, also known by the username SignPaintr4evr, the alias the Telescope Operator, and the alternate stylization of signpainter, is an omnipresent, yet unseen character in World of Goo. With the exception of Going Up, the Sign Painter's signs can be found in every level of World of Goo, however there is a largely visible diagram of how to complete the level written on a wooden sign implying it was from the Sign Painter. These signs contain useful advice, humorous information, or text that advances the storyline. The Sign Painter typically uses old, wooden signs. However, in Chapter 4 and My Virtual World of Goo Corporation he gives information via computer terminals instead, which display his messages digitally. In the level Grape Vine Virus he displays a unique sign which is red with a picture of a Launch Goo. The Sign Painter may also be the mysterious Architect from the unreleased Chapter 6. Description Character The Sign Painter gives the player helpful advice throughout the game, and appears to be on the player's side. In the last level of each chapter, one of the signs will always begin with "The last of the Goo Balls...". In the Epilogue, the Sign Painter indicates that he can see the player, who is getting very near to his location. In the final level of the game, Observatory Observation Station, the Sign Painter apparently has given up on lifting the telescope due to the fact that all the Goos have left. Here, the Sign Painter reveals that he, in fact, operates the telescope. This suggests that the eye seen in the telescope lens may be that of the Sign Painter. This also explains why the Sign Painter is frequently remarking about how he can see you, despite his messages coming in the form of signs. Relationship with MOM The Sign Painter remains aloof throughout the game, sometimes mentioning characters such as Alice and Bob in the third person ("I wonder what they are talking about") but usually refrains from making specific comments to anyone except the player. During Chapter 4 in the level MOM's Computer, the Sign Painter makes a direct statement to MOM and references her very first message from Ode to the Bridge Builder in Chapter 1 ("Hello, this is MOM. Are you there? Are you coming home?"). File:Sign Painter - MOM's Computer 1.jpg|''"Hi MOM"'' File:Sign Painter - MOM's Computer 2.jpg|''"Are you there?"'' File:Sign Painter - MOM's Computer 3.jpg|''"..."'' File:Sign Painter - MOM's Computer 4.jpg|''"-the Sign Painter"'' In levels .]] The Sign Painter's signs can be found in almost every level. They usually contain advice, sometimes cryptic. Often he tells not to do things needed to complete the level or get the OCD. His signs will be releasing exclamation points until read. The Sign Painter's appearance in the Epilogue is the most profound, for he even claims that the final level's OCD is his. Epilogue The Sign Painter is the main character of the Epilogue, taking the spotlight MOM held in the plotline of Chapter 4. Much is revealed about the Sign Painter in this chapter, such as that he has been watching you from the telescope, and that he also operates said telescope. Trivia *If you visit the config file in the game folder (World of Goo/properties), you will see the words "IMPORTANT WARNING: If you edit this file, your computer will probably explode. Your friend, the High Resolution Sign Painter" above the configuration data itself. File:Signpainter.PNG File:Whitesign.PNG Category:Characters